


Broken Chains (Bind the Innocent)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Clary Fray (mentioned) - Freeform, Defiant Alec Lightwood, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Valentine specializes in breaking people and tearing them apart, but healing can come in many forms. Especially in the comfort of family and friends.





	Broken Chains (Bind the Innocent)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I already have already made a bingo. I may have too much free time. This one I'm actually pretty proud of.
> 
> Prompt: Chained to a Wall

Alec blinks awake with a groan, his head hurts and he blinks rapidly as his eyes try to adjust to the dark room. He tries to stand up and move but he’s pulled back by something around his wrists. Alec groans again, glancing at the chains that are wrapped around his wrists and holding him against the wall. He’s on his knees and his arms are held above him just high enough to be painful.

“Ah, you’re awake.” A male’s voice greets and Alec glances around, his eyes finally settling on a figure standing in front of him. There are bars just a few feet in front of him and behind them, stands Valentine Morgenstern. Alec growls at him and tries to fight against the chains to get towards the other. When he fails and the chains yank him back, Valentine lets out a cruel laugh as he reaches through the bars to hold Alec’s chin.

“I wouldn’t bother trying.” Valentine warns before throwing his head back, sending him into the wall. Alec groans as his head collides with the stone wall that is behind him and he blinks to clear his blurry vision. He struggles again and tries to reach for Valentine but already, he knows it’s no use. The chains have just enough pull so that he can move slightly but they’re tight enough that struggling does no good.

“I knew you’d be fun to play with.” Valentine threatens and he chuckles softly as he once against grabs Alec’s chin, forcing him to look at Valentine, “I wonder what my son will think when he finds out that I have his dear parabatai.” Alec’s heart drops as he thinks of Jace but it’s not enough to stop him from struggling. He ducks his head down and bites Valentine’s hand as hard as possible. The traitor yanks his hand back, glaring at Alec and if looks could kill, Alec would not still be sitting in this cage. Alec spits on the ground, scrunching up his nose at the taste of Valentine’s blood. Valentine grabs his hair and forces his head back. 

“You’ll regret that.” Valentine threatens before pushing Alec back against the wall and storming off down the hall with a ‘watch him’ thrown at the guards. Alec feels a brief surge of satisfaction as Valentine grumbles but it flees as soon as two new circle members appear in front of him cage. He looks up at them with a challenging and determined look, as if daring them to come and try him. The two rogue shadowhunters sneer at him before turning their backs to him. Alec tries to move again, pulling at the chains desperately but to no avail. One of the shadowhunters laughs at him and pulls a seraph blade, holding it through the bars at Alec’s neck. He uses it to tilt Alec’s chin up so he’s forced to look at them.

“Now, now, shadowhunter, be careful. We’re not so forgiving.” The same man says in a falsely kind voice and the way he speaks sends shivers down Alec’s spine. He’s sure Jace can feel the surge of fear that goes through him, no matter what blockades or wards that are surrounding his current location. Instead of dignifying them with a response, Alec turns his face stubbornly to the side and diverts his gaze from the two shadowhunters. He closes his eyes instead, taking a deep breath as he tries to focus on their location. The floor is swaying consistently and Alec can hear something slapping against the side of where he is. He’s on a boat, in the water, so there’s no hope at tracking being able to work. Parabatai tracking and warlock tracking was useless in this situation, so Magnus and Jace had no way to find him. He keeps his eyes closed, trying to not let the fear overtake him. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, just listening for ideas of where he might be. Probably the Hudson river, that would make the most sense but he’s not entirely sure. Something is slid through the bars and Alec glances up, his glare hardening when he spots Valentine in front of him. He pushes some food towards the shadowhunter and Alec’s stomach growls in anticipation of food. 

“Eat.” Valentine demands and Alec wants to turn his head away again but his stomach is starting to ache. He wonders briefly how long he has been here already, he doesn’t remember how he got here or when but it seems to have been at least a few hours. Alec looks at the food with a suspicious look before setting his jaw and glaring at Valentine harshly. The rogue shadowhunter pushes it towards him more and Alec’s stomach cramps up as the smell of food invades his cell.

“Eat.” Valentine’s voice is harsher this time and he grabs Alec’s neck, pushing his face down towards the food harshly. The movement causes Alec to resist the urge to cry out as pain shoots through his neck. Alec pulls at his hands desperately but Valentine shakes his head, pushing his face into the food more. Alec knows exactly what Valentine wants him to do and Alec closes his eyes at the feeling of pain that begs for him to eat. Alec’s stomach begs for food and he knows he doesn’t have a choice. So Alec gives in, ducking his head so he can eat the food and resists the disgust that burrows in his stomach at how he’s acting. It’s so primal and desperate that Alec’s stomach curls in disgust. He knows that he doesn’t have a choice and that it’s not his fault but it’s still disgusting and makes Alec feel as if he’s nothing. Valentine is watching him and when Alec looks up at him, he pulls the food back with a smirk. He opens the bars, handing the plate back to one of the guards by him and steps inside the cage. He pulls something out of his pocket, a syringe filled with something gold and Alec tenses. Alec pulls away from the rogue shadowhunters and even though it hurts his wrists, he tries even harder. Valentine gives another cruel laugh and he pulls Alec towards him, exposing his neck. Alec fights against him, the skin around his wrists tearing as he struggles but Valentine is having none of it. Valentine grabs his chin, pushing his head back against the wall as Alec struggles even harder. His neck is exposed and Valentine sticks the syringe in, pushing down on the top of it and injecting the entire amount of whatever is in the syringe. Alec thrashes and cries out painfully, pulling against the chains violently. It burns and Alec screams louder, falling out of his normal position to kick at Valentine as violently as possible. The rogue shadowhunter dodges him and Alec gets a punch to the stomach. Alec groans and thrashes again, aiming another leg at Valentine, this time catching him easily. There is still pain coursing through him and Alec groans again as it gets worse. Valentine grips his chin and shoves him against the wall, throwing a punch into Alec’s stomach and then his face. Alec doesn’t dignify him with a response this time, biting his lip to stop from crying out. His lip bursts, blood gushing from the lip as Valentine stands. He tightens the cuffs on the chains and Alec closes his eyes as the cuffs rub at his broken skin. He struggles again, trying to escape as the cuffs are messed with. He’s met with a kick to his back which causes him to collapse in a heap with his arms still held above him. 

“Stay.” Valentine sneers and storms off, ignoring the guards. Alec has yet to say a single word to him, just kicked and bites whenever he gets the chance. Alec leans against the wall with a huff and shivers slightly at the heat that seems to be rushing under his skin. It burns violently and Alec struggles in pain, hoping for each movement to stop the pain. The two guards standing there sneer at him, seemingly enjoying that pain that he is seemingly in and Alec turns away from them. He can feel his heart racing and beating harshly against his chest as he pulls at the chains again.

“Stop moving.” One of the guards demands and Alec thrashes even more violently, giving the guard a defiant glare. A blade is pulled and the other guard reaches through, pushing his hand into Alec’s neck. Alec’s head is held against the wall and he violently pulls his head down, digging his hand into the guards hand. The guard pulls back, glaring at Alec violently and the two of them turn their backs again, ignoring the shadowhunter. Alec’s skin is still burning violently and Alec pulls at the chains, trying to claw at the skin trying to stop the pain. He keeps at it for a while, struggling and thrashing from the burning until his eyes start to droop and Alec falls asleep. 

***

“Up.” Valentine demands suddenly, kicking Alec’s ribs and causes the shadowhunter to startle awake. Valentine is holding another syringe and Alec thrashes again, pulling away from Valentine as desperately as possible. Valentine pulls at his hair, tilting Alec’s head to the side and exposing his neck. He shoves the syringe into Alec’s neck and Alec bites his lip, trying to resist the urge to cry as Valentine pushes the top of the syringe. Alec screams despite him trying to keep it in and Valentine steps back, watching as the shadowhunter freaks out. He’s struggling and screaming, kicking out in pain as he tries to reach whatever is hurting him. Valentine leaves the cell and waits until the screams fade to leave the area where he’s keeping the Lightwood. Alec blinks away the wetness in his eyes and tries to breath through the burning pain that’s coursing through him. In the haze of pain, he hears the sounds of people fighting but doesn’t think anything of it. His vision is blurry and he flinches back whenever someone appears behind the bars. There’s an orange glow and the lock breaks, Alec flinches back away from whoever is entering. The person kneels in front of him and Alec blinks through the haze, relaxing at he recognizes the person in front of him.

“Alexander.” Magnus’s voice gasps out, reaching up to cup one of Alec’s cheeks. The sounds of fighting in the background starts to fade and suddenly, the cage is surrounded by his siblings, Clary, and Simon. Jace is by his other side in a second, using his stele to unlock the cuffs and Alec slumps to the ground. Everything sounds muffled and Alec blinks again, watching as his siblings faces blur in and out of focus. A cold hand is set against his forehead and a curse comes from one of the people around him. 

“He has a fever.” Isabelle’s voice explains but it sounds as if he’s underwater. He closes his eyes and everything starts to fade. Someone grabs his shoulders, pulling him from the ground and Alec fights weakly.

“We need to get out of here, now.” 

“Come on.” Alec can’t make out the owner of either of the voices, but a hand grabs his and squeezes reassuringly.

“You’ll be okay Alec.” The voice doesn’t fully register in Alec’s mind before he’s losing consciousness but regardless, it makes him feel safe. 

***

The first thing Alec notices when he starts to wake up is the comforting hand that is running through his hair. The second is the minor pain that is still coursing under his skin and he tries to move to claw at the pain. Someone grabs his hand before he can get to his other arm and holds it tight. Alec reacts on instinct, grabbing the arm of the person and twisting it.

“Alec, stop.” Someone shouts and Alec can tell that whoever it was is in slight pain. Alec opens his eyes and blinks at the person leaning over him. 

“Jace.” Alec gasps out and immediately releases his brothers wrist, who cradles it carefully against his chest, “Sorry.” Alec whispers, ducking his head as guilt flies up through his chest.

“Don’t. I’m just glad you’re okay. I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Jace comforts, “You don’t need anymore injuries. I just needed to stop you.” Alec looks down at his wrists, seeing the bandages covering that and the IV he has stuck in his right forearm. It feels like pins and needles are rushing under his skin and Alec squeezes his eyes shut to try and fight it.

“How do you feel?” Jace asks and Alec takes a breath, focusing back on Jace. He glances around, taking in his surroundings.

“Okay.” Alec replies truthfully and Jace nods his head, “Am I in the Institute?” The walls are sterile white and there’s a beeping sound that’s coming from the machine behind him.

“Yeah, Clary managed to create a portal that got around Valentine’s wards.” Jace informs and stands, stretching his stiff body, “I should get Magnus and let Izzy know you’re awake.” Alec visibly perks up at the mention of his lover and sibling, which causes Jace to smile slightly. 

“He’s been worried sick, slept here most nights. In your room, only just got him to go home to change and call his clients. Mostly Clary and Izzy convinced him.” Jace explains and Alec nods weakly, trying to push himself up on weak arms. His arms wobble slightly and he falls back to the bed with a groan which causes Jace to come over. Jace wraps an arm around Alec’s lower back, helping prop Alec up against the wall. Before Jace can say anything else, the door bursts open and reveals Magnus in all his glory.

“Alexander.” Magnus practically cries before rushing over to where the shadowhunter is propped up and tosses his arms around Alec’s shoulders. Alec closes his eyes in pain but lifts his arms weakly, hugging Magnus back. When Magnus pulls back, he gently puts a hand on Alec’s cheek and rubs the pad of his thumb across his lovers cheek. Jace smiles at Alec over Magnus’s shoulder before sneaking out the Institute’s infirmary door.

“Magnus.” Alec chokes out and Magnus nods his head, blinking at the shadowhunter with shiny eyes. Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s forehead, checking the fever before pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“Magnus.” Alec repeats brokenly and Magnus wraps his arms back around Alec’s shoulders, holding him close.

“I’m here love.” Magnus promises, kissing Alec’s temple again before going back to fussing over the blankets and checking his fever. Alec gently grabs Magnus’s hands, rubbing his thumbs against Magnus’s palms. 

“Lay with me?” Alec requests in a broken voice and Magnus nods eagerly, waiting until Alec scoots over as best as he can. Magnus climbs in next to him, letting the shadowhunter put most of his weight against Magnus. Magnus runs a hand through Alec’s hair, much like Jace had been doing earlier that day. 

“Alec.” Magnus states simply and Alec turns his head to look up at Magnus, “I’m glad you’re safe.” Alec nods his head and hides his face in Magnus’s neck, taking in the feeling of having his lover hold him close.

“You saved me.” Alec replies simply and wraps his left arm around Magnus’s midsection, trying to hold the warlock closer to him. Magnus runs another hand through Alec’s hair and Magnus tries to hold him closer as well.

“I always will.” Magnus promises and Alec nods his head, feeling perfectly safe in Magnus’s arms. Despite the underlying pain that was still running through his skin, the world felt like it stopped as Magnus and Alec stay wrapped around each other in the infirmary. Alec may still have a long recovery in front of him but Alec knows that he’ll not only have Magnus by his side but also his siblings and that’s really all he needs to feel completely safe where he is.


End file.
